Your Lower Back
by errantry
Summary: Slash. PWP. Rick finds Shane in the woods.


_I really really miss The Walking Dead and I can't wait until February so I will take my frustration out in the form of slash fiction._

* * *

><p>Rick started getting restless. He stood leaning against a car, foot tapping against the dirt. Shane had left to scope out the woods an hour ago. Rick had watched him go, saw his hips sway as he walked.<p>

"Takin' a walk," he told Lori as he grabbed a bottle of water. Rick walked the same path Shane took. The only sound echoing through the woods was twigs breaking and leaves crunching under his feet. Shane would normally be just a few feet away from the camp, but Rick saw no sign of him. He stilled his movements and listened. There were no leaving rustling or heavy footsteps but Rick heard _something._ He followed the noise until it became clear what it was.

Moaning.

Rick smirked, he wasn't surprised that Shane walked all the way out here to rub one out. He moved closer, he saw a shotgun resting against a tree, Shane hunched over next to it. His back was turned, arm moving slowly. Rick's footsteps were light, Shane hadn't even noticed his presence. Each moan that sounded from Shane sent a ripple of heat across Rick's skin that he couldn't ignore. Rick could just turn back and wait a while until Shane was finished, but he _knew_ he didn't want to do that.

Shane's head turned slightly as a branch broke behind him. "Rick?" His face flushed at the sight of him and how close he was standing. Rick bent down, stilling Shane's hand from pulling up his pants. Shane didn't protest, just let Rick do what he pleased, because secretly, he always wanted to be found. Rick moved slowly, moving his body so that his legs lined up with Shane's. Shane could feel the heat of Rick's chest against his back, Rick's breath was hot in his ear.

"Do you think about me?" Rick's voice was low and Shane's response came out as a whimper. Rick unbuttoned Shane's shirt, running his hands over warm, sweaty skin. Shane pressed into the touch. "Do you think of me fucking you?" Shane pressed back against Ricks chest. "Tell me," Rick's voice dripped pure sex and Shane didn't have the chance to question whether this was right or wrong. If they would be caught, if they were far enough away from the camp. "Tell me, Shane. Do you think of me bending you over and fucking you?"

"Yes," Shane moaned. Rick gripped his cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and stroking down.

"Want me to fuck you?" Shane's fingers dug into Rick's thighs, he panted, heart beating in his ears.

"God, yes," Shane's eyes rolled back as Rick's stroking became faster. That flick of his wrist sending sparks of pleasure through Shane's spine. Shane wanted it. Wanted to feel the rocks and thorns scraping against his knees. He wanted to feel Rick's hand in his hair, pulling. He wanted to be taken. "Fuck me, Rick."

Rick let Shane pull away from him. Rick watched Shane pull his shirt off as he unbuttoned his pants. Rick got up on his knees behind Shane. He leaned over him, kissing and biting at his neck and shoulder. Rick slid two fingers into Shane's mouth, who took them greedily, coating them with saliva. Rick ran a hand up and down Shane's back, relaxing him as his fingers teased his entrance. Shane pushed back onto Rick's fingers as they moved inside of him. Rick ate up every moan that escaped Shane's lips. He crooked his fingers, hitting the sweet spot he knew he'd find, which made Shane pant his name. "Fuck me." Shane repeated. He groaned as Rick slid his fingers out of him and lined up. Shane didn't stop making noise, groaning and swearing as Rick thrust inside of him. His knee's practically gave out as Rick angled his hips and hit his prostate over and over.

"Fuck," Rick groaned, the hand on Shane's hip tightened at the mounting pleasure, his other pulled fiercely at Shane's hair. All too soon Shane felt the tingling in his stomach, Rick's thrusts started becoming more erratic. Rick moved his hand from Shane's hip to his cock, he stroked hard and fast.

"Come for me, Shane." One more thrust and Shane was gripping the dirt under his palms, coming with Rick's moans in his ears and his name on his lips. Rick's orgasm hit him in a wave that whitened his vision, made his body shake as he coated Shane's insides. "Fuck." Rick collapsed next to Shane.

"Should we get back?" Shane asked after they had dressed.

"Let's wait a while," Rick smiled and laid back down. Shane shifted beside him and they watched the colors of the sunset cascade on the sky through the silhouette of the treetops. They smiled at each other briefly and Shane snaked his finger's through Rick's. There was still some beauty in this crazy, messed up world.


End file.
